


2. Touch

by Eleyndre



Series: OC/Canon Character Prompts [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleyndre/pseuds/Eleyndre
Summary: After Eleyndre and Katherine rescue Jaina from Thros she starts to avoid Eleyndre, a close friend that she has had for years, and Eley is going to confront her.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OC/Canon Character Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	2. Touch

Eleyndre stayed behind, waiting for everyone to file out of the conference room. She wanted, no... _ needed _ , to catch Jaina alone. Since Jaina had come back from Thros she did everything in her power to avoid the druid, and Eleyndre was going to figure out why.

“You should head out and give your troops their orders,” Jaina said without looking up from her papers.

“And I will, but we need to talk,” Eleyndre asserted.

Jaina leaned over the table with her hands pressed flat against it and her head hung low. She sighed, cursing under her breath, and accepted her fate. She knew Eley well enough to know that the druid wasn’t going to allow her to dodge this conversation now that they were alone. She clenched her hands and turned around to face Eleyndre.

The night elf eyed Jaina, noting that her back was straight and she was obviously tense. She seemed cold and distant. The warm expression that the mage normally wore around her was replaced by an icy stare and clenched jaw. Eleyndre chose her words carefully.

“Jaina, sweetheart, you’ve been avoiding me since Thros...hell, we’ve barely spoken since Lordaeron. I had to learn from  _ Kalec  _ that you two aren’t together, and you know what I think of him. At first I blamed it on both of us being busy with the war, but now? I can tell that something’s wrong.” Eleyndre’s expression softened as she continued, “You’re my best friend and I’ve known you for years...please let me in.”

“I...Elle...” Jaina’s voice cracked, “You’re right. I have been avoiding you, but it didn’t start out that way I swear…” she breathed out and her lower lip trembled, “You  _ have  _ known me for years, and I know I’ve told you about my past - you were there during some of the most painful times of my life, and even though we weren’t as close back then as we are now, you still knew what haunted me...what haunts me to this day. But when you and Mother came to rescue me from my own personal hell? You saw into my soul. Everything I hate about myself, everything I blame myself for, everything I try to hide...and I didn’t have the courage to face you after that.”

Eleyndre listened to Jaina, watching as she broke down. It pained the druid to see her friend like this - she was always so strong and open, but now she was closed off and crumbling before Eley’s eyes. The mage lowered her gaze and fiddled with her father’s pendant, grounding herself by moving it between her fingers. Eley stepped towards Jaina and brushed her hair out of her face, cupping it with her hand. She stroked Jaina’s cheek with her thumb, and Jaina leaned into the touch.

“I know you still have so much to work through, but you’ve already come so far. You’re healing, Jaina, and I want to be by your side as you do. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, we all have regrets,” Eleyndre reassured.

Jaina looked into the druid’s eyes as she smiled warmly. A soft, “Thank you…” was all she could manage.

The two stood there for just a moment before they simultaneously realized how close they were to each other. Eleyndre pulled her hand back from Jaina and heat rushed to both of their faces - the elf’s ears slightly sank as she became flustered. Both of them stood with their arms crossed in semi-awkward silence.

“I uh, I guess I should get to the ship and give the orders for the mission. Shaw will be wondering where I am by now,” Eleyndre chimed in, her voice was louder than necessary and she spoke uncharacteristically fast. Jaina only nodded in response.

Eleyndre turned heel and hastily made her way out of the conference room. She stopped at the door and turned back around to urge Jaina, “Please, come to me next time instead of letting it sit. I want to be there for you. We should talk about this more in depth later...I miss being around you.”

The Lord Admiral chuckled as she replied, “I promise. I’m sorry I avoided you. We’ll get together soon. Maybe I can convince my brother to take us out on his ship...or I can  _ borrow _ it for a day, I’m sure he won’t mind,” she winked and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

“It’s a date.”

As Eleyndre backed out of the door she made a finger guns gesture to the mage, who let out a hearty laugh in response. It was the first time she had heard Jaina laugh since she got back from her lengthy absence.

_ ‘What the fuck was that, Eley?’  _ she thought to herself. She face-palmed and sighed as she leaned back against the wall. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out of her mouth before she set off to give her orders. While she walked the long hallways of Proudmoore Keep, she started to wonder why she was acting so bizarrely...and why her heart jumped when she realized how close she was to Jaina. The two had been friends for years and shared a tent on numerous occasions. They didn’t shy away from comforting hugs, and there was no such thing as personal space between the two of them. Why did this feel so different?

Jaina slumped back in the ornate chair at the head of the mission table. She brought her hand up to where Eleyndre’s thumb had stroked her cheek. A soft smile spread across her face as she wondered why she was so caught off guard by the kind, comforting gesture. While she gathered her things Eley’s voice echoed in her mind,  _ ‘It’s a date’ _ , and suddenly finding Tandred became Jaina’s top priority.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to stay on top of the prompts but I'm terrible at time management. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
